It Might Be You
by frixiewulf13
Summary: Syaoran & Sakura are childhood friends. As they grew older, they have a better relationship. But, Syaoran's leaving. What if when Syaoran's coming back, Sakura's gonna discover something. Please read guys and review this fiction story of mines! 2nd chap.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
Guys and gals, I really hope that you would read this story 'til the end. I would also like to receive a few comments from you and review this story of mines. Okay!  
  
Note: I put the word bestest to show emphasis. I know that in the English language, it is prohibited to use 2 superlatives at the same time. My usage of the word bestes is just to show or to represent an even closer or better biding.  
  
Plus, here, Eriol and Syaoran are NOT related. Their simply friends.  
  
Okey, back to the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura and Syaoran we're friends long before. Since they were 2 yrs. Old, they were good playmates then.  
  
When they grew up, their friendship grew better. They were much closer to each other. They shared secrets in which only the 2 of them know.  
  
When Sakura and Syaoran became 8, their friendship drew to an even closer relationship. Their relationship was so close that they made their own footprints on the fresh-laid cement.  
  
"Syaoran, as a sign of our friendship, let us make our very own footprints here. If anyone breaks the rule."  
  
"Becomes a stone! Hehehe!" The two said in chorus.  
  
As years pass, Syaoran and Sakura came to an even better relationship.  
  
When they were 10, they've said to each other that they'll be the bestest friends in the world. And as a result, they gathered more and more friends had formed a group.  
  
One day, Sakura was looking for Syaoran in their residence.  
  
"Syaoran, where are you? Let's play!"  
  
Still, there were no signs of Syaoran in his home. She went to his room, but still Syaoran wasn't there. She went to the sala, kitchen, almost everywhere, but Syaoran was not there. Until, one voice was heard.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Sakura turned her back and saw Syaoran wearing a skirt (sorry, but here, when you are newly circumcised, you are advised to use a skirt, so that it will reduce the pain.). Sakura looked at Syaoran. She was humiliated at what she saw. She can't stop to laugh.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Aren't you a gay? You're wearing a skirt."  
  
"Whaa! But I need to."  
  
"No buts! You're really a gay! Hahaha!"  
  
Sakura turned her back to Syaoran. She was really laughing very hard.  
  
Syaoran was ashamed. He took a glance at Sakura's butt. Syaoran noticed a red stain on her light blue blouse (I think you know what that means.).  
  
"Hey, what's that red stain on your butt?" (Questioning. they really don't know! They're still 10) Syaoran said while pointing at Sakura's butt.  
  
Sakura took a short glance at her butt, and to her surprise, that wasn't there a few minutes ago.  
  
"Ha?"  
  
"Whahaha! You urinated (I think that's what the response of a 10 yr old kid) on your blouse! Hehehe, you little child."  
  
"But you, who are you, gay!"  
  
The two got angry to each other and turned their backs against each other. Both of them were laughing, but ashamed.  
  
Another year passed them, as the two were now 11. Syaoran's got to leave to the United States. This leaves Sakura and the gang behind.  
  
-airport-  
  
Sakura and the others were waiting to say the last words before Syaoran leaves them.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"It's hard to loose your bestest friend Syaoran. I hope you'll fare well in the United States and come back."  
  
"Of course Sakura. I'll gonna come back. I'll never leave you, Eriol, and Tomoyo (they were only 4) behind."  
  
Syaoran hugged Tomoyo and Eriol. Then, he hugged Sakura, feeling her warmth, comfort and strength within.  
  
"Mr. Li, the plane will leave in a few minutes. We must go now, so that we won't be left behind by the plane." Wei said.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Bye guys! I need to leave now!"  
  
"Bye Syaoran." Tomoyo and Eriol said in chorus.  
  
As Syaoran came farther and farther, Sakura shouted.  
  
"Syaoran, bye! Take care of yourself!" Sakura said while shedding off her tears.  
  
Syaoran turned his back while walking. He waved her and smiled at her, showing that he will be fine.  
  
"Sakura, don't cry now." Tomoyo said while tapping her friend's back and trying to comfort her.  
  
"It's hard to lose your bestest friend Tomoyo."  
  
"But we are here Sakura. Don't worry, Syaoran will be fine." Eriol said while taking out his handkerchief and giving it out to Sakura.  
  
Sakura remembered when she and Syaoran printed their footprints on the cement.  
  
-flashback-  
  
"For those who break the rules."  
  
"Will become a stone!"  
  
-end of flashback-  
  
Sakura remembered that happening nad she knew, Syaoran won't leve her behind. She took Eriol's hanky and use it to wipe her tears.  
  
"Yes, I know Syaoran will be as okay as fine." She said while her energy is returning back and her joyous mood too.  
  
"That's right Sakura!" Tomoyo said.  
  
When Syaoran was now in the States, he started to write to Sakura on how's life right now.  
  
Of course, Sakura was answering Syaoran's letters.  
  
One day (Sakura and Syaoran and the gang are now 17! Sorry if it is so fast. I promise it will be slower in the next chapters!), Sakura received a letter from Syaoran.  
  
-letter-  
  
Dear Sakura;  
  
Hello! It's been 6 years before I left you and the gang. Now, I'll gonna come back with you!  
  
Sincerely Yours;  
Syaoran  
  
-end of letter-  
  
Sakura was now very happy. She never felt this happiness since she was born. Her bestest friend will come. She put all her letters to her cabinet, while suddenly, a voice that was very familiar but changed passed her ears.  
  
"Sakura, I'm here."  
  
Sakura turned her back and Syaoran's there. (I think you know that when sending letters, there will be a short delay by at least 2 days.). She hugged him so hard.  
  
"Syaoran, you've changed now! You've changed in appearance. Also, honestly, you looked more handsome!"  
  
"Sakura, thanks for that, but please don't hug me. I've brought my girlfriend here. And you know, she's very jealous."  
  
Sakura released her arms from Syaoran. She looked around and there, she spotted Syaoran's girlfriend.  
  
That's it! The 1st chapter is now. done! Reviews, okay. Accepted! I could email you guys if you want to be updated! Just give me your email address. Okay! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Guys and gals, I really hope that you would read this story 'til the end. I would also like to receive a few comments from you and review this story of mines. Okay!  
  
To all Filipino/Filipina guys and gals out there, yeah this really from the story of It Might Be You by Bea Alonzo and that other guy(I forgot his name, sorry---his name in the story is Lawrence, right???). Note pipz that I've changed 1/3 to 2/3 of the whole story.  
  
Also, sorry if I added names of some Filipino/Filipina celebrities right now, especially in GMA. You know those StarStruck survivors! I used their names. Sorry if one or two, or even all have them read this story to the final 14! Sorry guys. I think that's just one way in which I could be a fan- natic to those 14 stars.  
  
Hey, if you wanted to be updated, don't give me your email address. Instead, just add me in friendster. My email address is frixkawaii75@yahoo.com! Don't worry; I'll put something in the bulletin board to notify you and my friends that I've added another chapter.  
  
Long updates, sorry! So busy!  
  
Okey, back to the story...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Sakura, this is my girlfriend, Meilin. And Meilin, this is my friend, Sakura." The two shook hands and smiled.  
  
-Sakura's POV-  
  
What! Where's the word, bestest? How could you Syaoran!  
  
-end of POV-  
  
-Meilin's POV-  
  
Oh, this Sakura is really beautiful! Hmm, she got wonderful emerald eyes & a cute auburn hair. She's beautiful. But I think, she likes Syaoran. I hope she won't grab Syaoran to me, or she'll face my wrath!  
  
-end of POV-  
  
Syaoran put his fingers between Meilin's. The 2 walked by and went out of Sakura's home.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran turned his head to Sakura and gave a death glare.  
  
"Never mind!"  
  
When Meilin and Syaoran left, Sakura mumbled.  
  
"How dare Syaoran looked at me like that! As if he's more superior than anybody else and owns everything."  
  
Sakura took her album. She took some glances on the pictures.  
  
-Sakura's POV-  
  
Ahe, these are the pictures when we were still young, very young.  
  
I was looking at these pictures of Syaoran and I. I really can't help it, he's really cute until now!  
  
-end of POV-  
  
-NEXT DAY-  
  
Another day came, and so as another school day. Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol walked upon the covered pathwalk. While walking, they saw Syaoran and Meilin holding hands. Sakura can't take a second to look at them, or even to take a short glance. But still, her optimistic attitude took over her mood.  
  
-CLASSROOM-  
  
"Class, we got 2 new classmates, straight from the United States." Ms. Castiglione said(sounds familiar!)  
  
Syaoran and another person came. (Meilin was in the other section)  
  
"Could you 2 introduce yourselves in front of the class?"  
  
"I'm Syaoran Li. I'm 17 years old like you guys and I was born here. I went to the United States, leaving my friends. I forgot their names, sorry! I came back here, after 7 years. Nice meeting your guys!"  
  
"And you?"  
  
A small, long-haired guy (only upto the neck), with black and orange hair (only in the fron parts of his hair) came. The person just smiled and many girls fell in love with his 'killer-smile', except Sakura.  
  
Sakura was just showing a weak smile. She looks like uninterested, but really, she was interested on that short person.  
  
"Hello, I'm Syaoran's cousin. My name is Rainier Castillo(My God! I can't believe I wrote his name! I'm really a big and an avid fan of Rainier! He's smile is really cute and tell you, even though he wasn't the ultimate survivor in StarStruck, I'm still one of his solid fans). I'm 17 and turning 18 this coming October 21! Nice meeting you guys and gals. I hope that I could have good friends here!"  
  
"So you 2, Welcome! Syaoran, sit near Katrina(pointing at the chair) while you Rainier, sit beside Sakura(pointed at the nearest available chair).  
  
-Rainier's POV-  
  
Ahem, It's my frist time to be in this place. I bet, its really 'weird' to be in this place. Huh, where did Ma'am Castiglione point, oh yeah, on that chair next to that girl. Oh, that girl, she's cute and beautiful!  
  
-end of POV-  
  
-Sakura's POV-  
  
New classmates, new people and 2 new, ah no! I mean, 1 new classmate. And yeah, he's Rainier. He's so cute, and really has a good face. I hope that we could be friends with Rainier.  
  
-end of POV-  
  
Rainier put his things on his desk. While sitting down, Sakura greeted him.  
  
"Hello Rainier!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hey Rainier, could we meet at the gazebo this lunch time? My friends and me are there too!"  
  
"Oh sure! My pleasure!"  
  
"Yeah, who are you again? Sorry if I forgot your name!"  
  
"Uhm, my name again is Sakura. Okay!"  
  
"Yup! I got it!"  
  
On the other hand, Syaoran sat beside Katrina.  
  
"Hi Syaoran!"  
  
"Hello."  
  
Katrina was looking at Syaoran's amber eyes. She blushed a little, but Syaoran didn't care.  
  
On the other side of the room, Cristine, Jade and Nadine were looking at Syaoran.  
  
-The 3s POV(whispering to each other)-  
  
Cristine: Oh, Syaoran's really cute!  
  
Nadine: You are right Cristine.  
  
Jade: Bu that damn Katrina, she seems to grab Syaoran from us!  
  
Nadine: Don't worry Jade. We'll finish her!  
  
Cristine: Yeah!  
  
-end of the 3s POV-  
  
-After 4 hrs(lunchtime!)-  
  
"So class, goodbye for now, and take your lunch."  
  
The whole class went out of their classroom and took their lunch. As usual, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol would go to the gazebo to take their lunch.  
  
Rainier on the other hand...  
  
-Rainier's POV-  
  
Oh yeah, its lunch time! I betcha Sakura are waiting for me at the gazebo! Got to go now!  
  
-end of POV-  
  
Syaoran, on the other hand waited for Meilin to go out of the other room!  
  
Syaoran's cousin went to the gazebo, carrying his blue and white bag. (Sheeks, I'm listening to that music Rainier danced when he came and the other 3 came here in Davao City. It's Hey Yeah! –Hehehe, Mall tour-) "Hey Rainier, come over here!"  
  
Rainier turned his back away from the voice. There were Sakura and 2 more people calling his attention.  
  
As a response, he went towards them.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, who's that person?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh, he's Rainier. He is Syaoran's cousin. I invited him to go here in the gazebo."  
  
"Hello guys!" Rainier said.  
  
"Hey Rainier, take a seat here." Sakura said.  
  
"Rainier, this guy is Eriol and this gal is Tomoyo. Their my bestfriends too!"  
  
Rainier shook their hands and gave his killer smile.  
  
Rainier opened his bag and he took out his packed lunch(like me. When I go to school, I take packed lunch, cause I really don't like eating in the canteen.).  
  
-The 2s POV-  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura, my gosh! He is so cute and handsome!blushing  
  
Sakura: Yup, I agree with you. Hey, you're getting a big crush on Rainier. You're reddening.  
  
Tomyo: Shut up!still looking at Rainier's face  
  
Sakura: Don't deny it  
  
-End of POV-  
  
THE END OF THE 2ND CHAPTER  
  
I think that's all! Wanna continue??? Just give your reviews!!!! Please! I beg from you... Yeah, if you wanna be updated by the stories, just add me in friendster! frixkawaii75@yahoo.com. 


End file.
